Secrets of the Hidden Rain
An RP by 2 friends Charachters Karite-https://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Karite_Uchiha Kitori-https://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kitori_Otsutsuki Mimiko- https://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mimiko_Uchiha Chapter One- Intro Kitori was playing basketball at the local court. He was really bored and hadn't had a mission in days. As he made a basket he thought. " Hey, maybe i should check on Karite, he might have something to do. '. Meanwhile with Karite Uchiha '''Karite was in bed with his lover Mimiko sleeping. they had a very hard mission yesterday that almost got her killed and was no way in hell that he was allowing her to sleep alone today. The couple twisted and turned in the bed trying to get more comfortable as the sun shone on their faces. The alarm clock next to their bed struck 8:30 and rang, waking them up. ' Karite: Mmh....mornin love kisses Mimiko good morning Mimiko: Mornin, sleepy head. '''After that sweet touch of intimacy, they went and got dressed and had breakfast when Karite head a knock on the door Mimiko: I'll get it deary Karite: Mmh...sure. Oh and if it's Tsunade tell her i'm taking a few days off unless it's an S-Rank and if it's Fugaku then tell him i have the report he asked for Mimiko: Sure dear Mimiko then proceeds to open the door Kitori ) Oh hey Mimiko, nice seeing you!! Is Karite home at the moment?? I'd like to talk to him some. ' As she nods he walks in looking for his friend. ' He spots Karite sitting on the couch watching the morning television. ' "Hey dude, how are ya doing? Its been a while and i thought i could come over and talk some, i don't have anything going on and am really bored. " Karite: Oh hey Kitori, nah i got nothing going on at the moment. But i was just about to go to the Hokage to see Tsunade. Mimiko: Lets all go then!! '''The three set off to the Hokage office to see if Tsunade has anything for them' ' As they reach the Hokage's office, they recive terrible news. ' Tsunade: Oh thank god, you three were just the people i was looking for!! Karite: Ermm... Is something wrong lady Hokage?? Tsunade: I'm afraid there is... You might not know this, but a couple miles away, in the hidden rain, there is a group of terrible bandits that are stealing from us at the border. Now, this may not be too bad, if it werent for the fact that all of the witnesses claim they all wear ninja headbands with slashes through them. Mimiko: What?? Rouge ninja, whats the big deal about that?? Tsunade: I was getting to that part. You see, from the witnesses we have also recived info on what the bandits may look like. And from their descriptions, we have come to belive they are all ninja from the broken Otsutsuki clan. Silence Tsunade: So given the circumstances, I am sending you three on a super S rank mission to confront these ninja and take them down. All of you are high level Jounin who should be able to get the job done. And finally, good luck to you all!! ' As they leave the Hokage's office to leave for the hidden rain, Kitori looks down at his' shoes and mutters something nobody else could hear, Karite almost thought he could make out one word though... one word... " Mother " ' Chapter Two- Finding the Rain Village Karite raised an eyebrow, " Mother? " he asked. ' Kitori doesn't respond ' Mimiko: "Kar, deary imma fall back and talk to Kitori ok? He's being awfully quiet". Karite: ' Nodding ' "Sure thing". Mimiko then falls back to walk with Kitori. She says nothing as she is afraid she might push him in the wrong way. After a long couple minutes of silence, she finally speaks up to ask what's wrong. Mimiko: So... Is anything wrong? You seem very depressed, and I want to know how I can help you. We're in this mission together, I don't want any of us in a bad mood. Kitori: ' Sigh ' I suppose an explanation is in order... So, you heard what Tsunade said a while ago, about the bandits from the Hidden Rain village being from the " Otsutsuki " clan. Well, I guess the most simple way of putting it is that I might also be from the Otsutsuki. Mimiko: Wha-- ' She manages to stutter before getting cut off ''' Kitori: Wait!!! I wasn't finished yet. First off, nobody really knows where exactly who my parents are, they're just rumors. Secondly, I have no idea if the ninja we're facing are actually from that clan. All Tsunade said was that it was likely they were. Mimiko: No it's fine. Thanks for being Open with us, i was just shocked that's all. '''As it begins to rain heavily upon the land, they decide to stop and camp. Mimiko had brought one of tenten's preset camping gear which was sealed in a scroll. So after a while they headed deep into the woods and set up camp The rain showed no signs of stopping and they set up camp in the forest. Mimiko unsealed the scroll and the HUGE tent poofed into existance Karite: This is HUGE! Kitori: Damn tenten....really... Mimiko: Well it's convenient. They went inside and found that the tent had 4 sides to it. 2 sleeping areas, seperated, the main area, and the kitchen area. ''' Mimiko: Kar and i will sleep together on the other end and you sleep there okay? Kitori: Sure thing love birds, i'm going to unpack for the day and do some thinking. '''Kitori goes to do his own thing and Karite along with Mimiko undress in front of each other since there's really no room. But, they were okay with it, it's not like this was the first time they saw each other in that manner. After they got dressed Karite actually went to bed first as he was worn out from the journey. Karite: You going to talk to Kitori again? Mimiko: Yeah...i'll be back deary. Wolves stick cloesly to each other remember? Karite gives her one of his playful Wolf growls as he sees her giggle and move on to go talk to Kitori Mimiko: Hey again Kitori, whatcha doing? ' She says as she walks into his room ' Kitori: Oh not much. I was just getting ready for bed, its been a long day for me. Mimiko: It has been for all of us, we've gone quite a way already. Kitori: Its only been about 5 miles Mimiko... We've been walking for two hours. Mimiko: Oh shut up. ' She says slightly annoyed ' Kitori: I mean, i know how hard it is for you to walk this far. It must be just unbearable!!! Oh the agony!!! ' She walks away, unable to deal with his sarcasm. Mimiko went back to bed and cuddled Kar as the fell asleep.' ' The next morning they all walk into the village, that was luckily close by. ' Mimiko: Everything looks normal... ' She says as they enter the village. Karite: So it seems. '''Karite activates his Wolf sage senses ' Lets go check it out. Mimiko: Ermm, deary? Is everything alright? Karite: Look. ' Points to the edge of town where several men are hauling bags of goods towards an alley. ' Mimiko: Okay, so? Kitori: Mimiko, they're ninja. Why would they be here, just bringing bags around? It looks pretty suspicious to be honest. I think Karite is right, we should go check it out. Mimiko: Okay... if you say so ' She mutters as the shock of the situation hits her ' ' They all creep around, weaving through the streets as to not get caught. Step by step, they go through the town, slowly getting closer to the suspicious ninja.' ' They turn one more corner, almost running into a bunch of barrels, all holding various foods and other things you might find at any sort of village market. Although in one barrel, the farthest one from them, there lies many Kunai and Shuriken. ' "We're here" Kitori and Karite exclaim at the same time. Chapter Three- W.I.P